The Big Party
by Princess lil a
Summary: The Queen is having a big party and she is inviting the school, her friends and family but Adrian is going to do something to Rose and if Adrian does it she would want to kill him, read to find out more!
1. Have you heard about the party?

**This is Anita's 1st story apart from the one which she did with Claudine called "Rose & Dimitri's Secret Gets Out" if you havn't read it, do it's way better then this one!!!**

**hope you like it though!!!**

The Party

I went in the cafeteria because i new Lissa would be there, i found her sitting with Christian.

"hey, whats up?" i said while sitting next to Lissa

"the sky Rose, i thought you know that or do u need to go back to grade 1?" said Christian

"hahaha, so funny" i said sarcastically "i think you need to go back to grade 1 to get better jokes"

"can you guys cut it out!" Lissa said "i have so much to do before the party"

"what party?" i asked

"didn't you hear? the Queen is having a big party and she invited everyone at St Vladimir and all her friends and family too" Lissa said excitedly

"w-o-w" i said, i can't believe the Queen is going to have a party and she invited the school to.

"Rose do you want to go shopping with me so we can help each other to get a dress?" Lissa asked

"of course, its going to be so much fun" i said

i left the cafeteria and on my way out i bumped into Mason, he looked really happy so i guessed he new about the Queens party.

"hi Rose, have you heard?" he asked

"i know i can't believe it!" i said "it will be the biggest party ever"

"yeah and we get to stay there for the week, it's going to be awesome" Mason said

"really? i thought we would only be up there for the party then come back" i said

"i know, that's what i thought, i need to find Eddie to tell him about the party, i still can't believe some people haven't heard yet, bye" Mason said while walking away

"bye Mas" i called out hoping he heard. i headed to the gym for my training with Dimitri, i found him sitting down reading he's favourite Western book that he loves. Dimitri lifted his head when he heard me come in.

"hi Rose, you look happy have you heard?" Dimitri asked

"of course" i said "i can't wait for it"

"i guess you'll be going shopping this weekend before we go" Dimitri guessed

"you know me to well and can you guess who's coming with me?" i asked

"let me guess, is it Lissa?" he asked

"well that was easy, so what are we doing for our last lesson?" i asked

"dancing" he said calmly

"what?"

"for the Queens party, you have to know how to dance so we're doing it today" said dimitri while turning o the music, the sog was slow and very formal,

"now have you dance formal?" he asked

"no, i sit down or go out side or something when the music gets slow and boring" i told him,

Dimitri laughed "that doesn't surpised me, now lets dance"

**i know this chapter is a bit boring but it gets better! plz Review if you have any ideas of what should happen!!!!**

**btw the story is set after Frost Bite **


	2. ILY Adrian

I went out of the gym after saying good bye to Dimitri. That was my favourite lesson ever, Dimitri holding my in his arms it was amazing. I turned to get to my room but I bumped into Adrian.

"Hi Rose," Adrian greeted me.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked

"Well, I'm going to the shops now cause I heard that we are leaving this weekend, I really need to buy her something but I don't know what, I could-"

"Can Liss and i come with you today?" I interrupted him.

"Sure, but don't you have class?"

"I really don't care about classes you know" I told him.

"What about Lissa? I bet she wouldn't ditch class like you."

"How about we ask her?"

Me and Adrian walked around in silence to find Lissa, it surprised me how Adrian can actually not talk! He must be really worried about getting the Queen something that she doesn't all ready have; I would be to. We turned the corner and found Lissa and Christian walking hand in hand.

"Hey guys," Lissa and Christian greeted us but Christian didn't sound as happy

"Hey do you guys want to come shopping with us now? Adrian has a car so we can come if you want," I told them.

"Yeah, of course! i need to get something to wear then ill need to get the queen something, are you coming?" Lissa said as she turned to Christian.

"Yeah, why not?" Christian said but wasn't as excited, but if Lissa was going where Adrian is going of course he'll come.

"I better get my stuff, we'll meet you outside in half an hour?" Lissa asked

"Yeah sure, see ya," I called as she dragged christen behind her

"Let me guess," Adrian said while looking at me. "Do you need to get your stuff to? And tell Dimitri that he'll have to come and Stan if three Moroi are going in the human world where Strigoi might jump out and kill us all."

"Hey! I bet I can live but I dont know about you, the best talent you have is walking dreams and annoying the hell out of me!"

"I'm surprised on how much you think of me" he told me.

"What? Have you been reading twil-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"You better go now or none of you guys would be able to come" he reminded me

"Shit" I said as I started running to the gym to find Dimitri.

I got to the gym and found Dimitri sitting down reading, his head lift up when he saw me.

"I thought you weren't coming," he said with a smile.

"Why did you think that?" I asked while walking towards him.

"Because don't we have to go to the shops? or have you guys changed your mind?" he asked.

"No we havent changed our minds, who told you that we are going to the shops?" I asked.

"We got told the other day, Stan and Joan and the others have to come too." Dimitri said "So we don't have training because I bet you'll need to get ready and I bet you're not going in that."

I looked down I was wearing loose pants for training and a singlet, yeah definitely not going in that. I said goodbye to Dimitri and ran to my room to get ready. I put on jeans and and a blue top went back where we are meeting. I was the first there and so I walked around for a bit.

"Hey Rose."

I turned around to see Mason.


End file.
